Chris's Painful Memory
by mimim1010
Summary: Chris said Piper died in his future but not how she died. This is the story of her death. Also an explanation of Wyatt turing evil. Phoebe is looking in on Chris's memory through a premonition. this is a really bad summary but the story is better


**this is rewritten with lots added. if you read it before, read it again because its a lot better now.

* * *

**

"Chris I need to know what happens to Piper in your future. How she died?" I asked him when we were alone.

"I can't, Phoebe you know that."

"Chris, I have to know!"

"Phoebe!"

"No Chris, this isn't about you anymore. This is about me protecting my sister and my nephew. Tell me what you know."

He didn't answer, just stared. Finally, in a defeated voice, said, "Touch my hand."

"What will that do?"

"You'll get a premonition. Look, if you wanna know what happened you need to touch my hand!"

My hand was trembling as I laid it on him and saw.

* * *

It was a couple of days after his birthday and Chris was elated. He had finally perfected the potion his mom had been trying to teach him for days. The smile on his face was something I had never seen before because it was so pure and innocent.

He ran into the living room to show his mother that he had finally completed it.

"Mom, Mom! Look! I finally finished it."

She looked up from the couch; she too was making a potion.

"Wow Chris, looks like something I could've made. You're getting better and faster with potions. Pretty soon you'll be better than your Aunt Phoebe." She exclaimed, looking at the vial.

He was about respond when two demons shimmered in. It all happened so fast. Piper pushed Chris to the ground and turned around in time to take a giant energy ball to the chest. She flew backwards and landed on her face.

"Mom!" Chris yelled and without even thinking threw the vials she had dropped at the demons, using his telekinetic power.

One demon disappeared in flames, but the other shimmered out before he was hit.

Chris ran to Piper's side.

"Mom! Mom, c'mon wake up! Please wake up!" He cried. He turned her over and saw the place the energy ball hit. A giant hole, gushing blood right in the center of her chest.

"DAD! WAYYT!" he screamed, even though he knew it was too late. It wasn't the first time he wished he'd had healing powers, but he had never wanted them more.

"DAD!" he yelled again, "WYATT!" His big brother came running in, but when he saw his mother on the floor he did not rush to her side and heal her, instead he stood there looking shocked, and without a word of comfort to Chris orbed out.

Leo appeared then, in his Elder robes, "Chris, she's gone. You need to let her go." He said without even a hint of remorse.

"Where's Wyatt?" Leo asked. Chris said nothing. "Chris, where's your brother?"

Chris lost it, "I don't know alright! He orbed out when he saw mom." He started off yelling but then his voice cracked, and he was sobbing again.

"Chris this is serious, I have to go find Wyatt. You go find your aunts or something. I have to go." Leo said all that with surprising calm, considering the that Piper was lying dead on the floor.

"Wait! Is that all you have to say? My mother is dead and all you can say is 'go find your aunts'. I thought you loved her Leo. Now you won't even try to save her. You bastard! How….."

"Chris! I'm sorry you feel this way, but right now I need to go find Wyatt." He orbed out without a second glance.

"Aunt Paige!" Chris called in a trembling voice. Two minutes later his aunt appeared in shimmering orbs.

"Chris! What….." she froze when she saw Piper.

"Mom's dead."

"Oh Chris," She breathed and held her arms open. He flew into them and they both cried over Piper's body.

They stood like that a while and after a long time orbed to Phoebe's house.

"Chris you stay here, I need to go talk with my sister." Paige said.

"I'm coming."

"Honey, I think with everything you've been through… "

"Aunt Paige I'm coming!"

"Then let's go" she said without further argument.

Phoebe, well future me, was in her kitchen, making something when Paige and Chris walked in.

"Paige, Chris what are you guys doing here? What's the matter?" she asked.

"Phoebe, I think you should sit down."

"Why? What's going on? Where's Piper?" she asked more panicked than ever.

"She umm, she's gone." Paige said and the tears started again.

"Wh…What? She's what? She's gone? How? I don't understand." Phoebe said as her voice caught and she started to sob.

* * *

I was zapped to another memory, another day.

* * *

Chris was older, maybe eighteen or nineteen. He was in the Manor, laughing and talking with dad. But all the innocence from four years ago was gone. This Chis was much more like the one I knew.

Dad was sitting and Chris was cooking, guess he inherited that from Piper.

"Grandpa, don't forget I have to babysit for Aunt Phoebe today."

"Alright just make sure your home for dinner. An old man's gotta eat ya know."

CHris laughed and they both finished eating.

"See ya Gramps."

"See ya later bud."

"Chris walked a short way, and stopped at a house not too far from the Manor."

He knocked on the door and I, well future me, opened it.

"Hey Chris," she said, "The kids are upstairs and waiting for you. Paige and I are going out..."

"Demon hunting?" Chris asked.

"Uhh yeah. You caught us. Just don't tell anyone. You know how Dad thinks its not safe without, well he just doesn't think its safe."

"I know. Secrets safe with me."

"Thanks Chris."

"Ready to go?" a new voice, coming from the stairs, called.

"Yep just let me get my stuff." future me answered

She walked off into the hall with Paige and suddenly screamed.

Chris ran to her and Paige and saw a man with long, curly, blond hair holding an atheme to Paige's throat.

I didn't recognize him, but Chris did.

"Wyatt," he breathed.

The man, Wyatt, smiled and in one quick move shoved the atheme into Paige's back.

He disappeared in a shimmer of black orbs and landed behind future me. She tried to fight him off but he formed an energy ball and threw it at her. Then he turned to Chris.

"Hello little brother." he said in a quiet voice,

"Wyatt... what have you done. You..you killed them."

"I had to Chris. They were a threat to me."

"Wyatt they were family. They wouldn't have hurt you." Chris said, trying reason with his brother.

"They had power. Too much. Only those who can be trusted with power can have it. Only me."

"What happened to you? Where have you been since mom died? Why haven't you come back before now? It's been four years. We thought you were dead. Leo was looking for you. How did you hide from him."

"Chris when mom died i realized that I needed to do something to protect my family from ever being hurt again. I already knew there were things the Elders wouldn't do to show me the full extent of my power. So i went to the people who would."

"Demons," Chris whispered

"In a word, yes, but demons isn't really the proper name for them. You see all mom taught us about good and evil was wrong. There is no good and evil Chris. So there are no demons only those not afraid to use power."

"They brainwashed you down there." Chris whispered.

"No, they only made me see the truth. Come with me Chris and let me show you what I'm talking about. The two of us together, we would bw the strongest force the world has ever seen."

* * *

I returned suddenly and was crying freely. I looked up and saw a tear making its way down Chris's cheek.

"You…you lost your mom, dad, and brother all on the same day?" I could still feel the sobs racking through my future body, as if I experienced them myself.

Chris nodded.

"And..and Leo…he just left you?"

"Leo's heart hardened over the years. He was truly an Elder and didn't care about family. He didn't even show up to mom's funeral."

"Is that why you hate him so much?"

"Do I need a better reason?" he asked icily. "He could have saved her, but he was too busy worrying about Wyatt, as usual."

"Chris you know its not his fault."

"You're right. It's my fault any of this happened. I'm the one who distracted mom. If I hadn't distracted her she wouldn't have died and Wyatt wouldn't have turned evil. Mom's death drove him to the Underworld, so he could protect _me."_

Chris it's not your fault either. Wyatt made his own choice. You must have fought back. You came here to stop it. Why did you come back to this time anyway? If Wyatt was turned at Piper's death?"

"Some demon took him to the Underworld before I was born. He tried turing him then, but as a child he was too good. But he knew. and that drove him back to the Underworld after Mom died."

"So how why did you come here? I thought you were on his side in the vision."

"I was for what you saw. He took me to the Underworld and I saw who he'd been working with."

"The demon who killed Piper." I whispered.

"Right, I thought it was a mistake and he didn't know who the demon was. I killed the demon using an atheme the minute i saw him. Wyatt was furious. I told him who the demon was and instead of making him angry he was indifferent. He said that demon had the power to kill a Charmed One. He was the most powerful demon Wyatt commanded. I got pissed then. I tried to kill him, Wyatt. I almost did but he was too strong. I orbed back above ground and hid form him. That's when and why he started his rein of terror, to find me."

He stopped talking and was panting hard, liked he'd just run a race. Without a word of explanation he ran out of the room.

"Chris!" I called. I was sorry I ever had him show me this. I had only dragged his barely suppressed memories back to the surface.

**well what do you guys think? please please review!**


End file.
